Endless Pain
by ladyblanc
Summary: Modern Setting! Everything is a nightmare,all because of all the secrets and lies. The scar hurt badly, Ciel's world just crumbled down into pieces. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, first of all, thank you very much for everything! Thank you for reviewing my first story, I'm just so fucking happy, and after I got the result, I have to comply with you guys, most of you guys wanted Romance/Angst, so here you go guys. **

**I really hope that you guys will enjoy it too, I will check my spellings, grammars and others, and I do hope that my writing will be better :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day, Ciel Phantomhive walked out from his campus, opened his umbrella and walked slowly. He was only 15 but a pure genius, he was so smart that he could skip school and went to college directly, he was the youngest in the class yet one of the top students from his batch. His parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive lived separately since Ciel's campus was in London and they lived outside London. However Ciel was not a brat, he was independent and could do anything by himself although his parents could afford maids to do everything for him in London but Ciel refused. He was working part-time as a waiter in a café, he didn't have much choice, it was the closest to his house and the salary was enough to pay his rent, food, living costs and others. He refused to accept his money from his parents.<p>

Ciel had small figures, he wasn't that tall, and in fact he was rather short, even some of the girls in his class were even taller than him. He was a quiet boy and shy, but no one dared to pick on him because he was very smart and because of Sebastian Michaelis. Yes, everyone knew that Sebastian Michaelis was Ciel's guardian, since Ciel was still too young he needed a guardian. However nobody knew that the two were dating and lived together in Sebastian's apartment. His boyfriend

As Ciel was walking back to the apartment, his phone rang, it was Sebastian.

"Hello."

"Hi there love, where are you?" a deep voice could be heard.

"I'm on the way home."

"Come back home soon, it's dark already and it's raining like mad outside."

"I know, I'm just a block away from the apartment."

"Alright then, be safe."

"Yes I will."

"Bye then, I love you."

"Bye," Ciel replied shortly as he hit the end call button, he was blushing, every time Sebastian said that, it made his heart raced like mad but it made him happy too.

When Ciel reached the apartment, he took the key out and unlocked the doo, entered and locked the door again.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out.

"Living room Ciel!" Sebastian replied.

Ciel ran to the living room and saw Sebastian sitting on the couch going through files with his glasses on, he looked tall, drop dead gorgeous and sexy. Sebastian was 25, had a body that any man would kill for, it was well built, his skin was smooth, unblemished, his hair was black with his bangs falling at the side of his handsome face, his eyes were seductive, red-brown in color, one word to describe him. Perfect. At the same time he was really smart too, like Ciel he went to college early and graduated early too.

The raven pulled his glasses and put it down on the table along with all his documents, he then pulled Ciel into his embrace and let him sit on his lap.

"So how's college?" the raven asked.

"It's fine, just need to finish up my home works," CIel replied as he lowered down his head, he was blushing like mad.

"You're blushing aren't you," the older man teased as he kissed Ciel on the cheek.

Ciel didn't say anything as he hid his face, burying his face into Sebastian's chest and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Sebastian chuckled as he stroked Ciel's hair and then ruffled it.

Although Ciel would never admit it but deep down inside his heart, he loved Sebastian with all his heart, without him it was like food without salt. The raven had became a part of Ciel, although they just met each other 6 months ago when Ciel was looking for somewhere to rent, he met Sebastian who offered his apartment and Ciel would just pay a quarter price, and at the same time Sebastian agreed to be Ciel's guardian. And since that day, their relationship was building slowly by slowly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ciel woke up beside the sleeping raven, it was 7 and Ciel must get ready, he turned his body so that he was lying on top of Sebastian.<p>

"Wake up," Ciel called out softly as he caressed the raven's face with his index finger.

A groan escaped Sebastian's lips as he opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, Ciel smiled gently to Sebastian as he kissed the raven's neck making the older one moaned.

"Wake up, I have morning class," Ciel said as he detached himself from Sebastian and went to the bathroom.

The day went on normally, Ciel's class ended at 1, he then worked in the café until 6 in the evening and went home. When Ciel reached home he was surprised that Sebastian wasn't home yet, probably he was having meeting, and Sebastian worked in one of the most elite company on the world.

* * *

><p>It's was 10 when Sebastian reached home, Ciel was sleeping on the couch with his laptop resting on the table, he was typing his research paper while waiting for Sebastian and fell asleep. Sensing that someone was beside him, Ciel opened his eyes and saw Sebastian who was smirking.<p>

"Sebastian!" Ciel shrieked, he was scared half to death because Sebastian's face was right in front of his face, Sebastian the leaned over so that he could kiss the younger one.

"Where were you?" Ciel asked with a pout, "I was worried."

"I had meeting with my boss," Sebastian said as he untied his neck tie.

"Okay, and what's that doll over there?" Ciel asked as he pointed out towards a teddy bear with a red bow, sitting sweetly on the couch across them.

"Ah, the doll, it's for one of my co-worker, she just gave birth and I planned to give the doll to her daughter," the red-brown eyed man explained.

"I see," Ciel said.

"So how's your parents?" Sebastian asked.

"They're doing fine, only lately the market's competitions are really tough, my father is really working his ass out," Ciel replied as he straightened up his body and stretched.

"That's great, so they're still living in the mansion, they're not planning to visit you?" Sebastian asked again.

"Yeah, they're still living there, and they said that they might be visiting next month, when everything will be settled," Ciel replied again, "Why did you ask?"

"Curiosity, I've never meet your parents, so I was just wondering you know," the raven replied coolly.

Ciel just gave a nod as he switched his laptop off and went to his bedroom.

"You don't want to sleep with me tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I have to study and I might disturb your sleep," Ciel replied as he walked towards the room, beside Sebastian's room.

"Are you sure," Sebastian teased.

"Yes," Ciel replied, and before he could opened the door, the raven wrapped his arms around Ciel's slim waist and whispered, "Goodnight, if you need anything just tell me."

"Ye-yes," Ciel stuttered as he wiggled from Sebastian's grip and quickly went inside his room.

Sebastian was still standing in front of CIel's door as a smirk was formed as he entered ti his room. Sure, there must be something in his mind as his phone rang.

"Hello, Micahelis speaking."

A short moment passed as Sebastian listened to the person speaking on the phone.

"Yes, sir, everything is in control."

* * *

><p><strong>Hell yeah! Chapter 1 of Endless Pain is done! <strong>

**This is just the introduction to everything so please hang on till the next chapter, it's going to be sad one (I think)…**

**SPOILER: Sebastian is a bastard! *evil laughs* jkjk**

**So please read and review, tell me what you think of this story, and do feel free to suggest or give me critics, you guys can also PM me if you want to.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it**

**ladyblanc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooo much guys for your reviews, didn't really expect that!**

**To my faithful readers, who also reviewed for my first story, Hannah663 , promocat and Narusha, I LOVE YOU GUYS. Btw I am sorry if there was mistakes, thanks Narusha for pointing that out :D**

**And for all who made it into their favorites or alerts, thank you very much!**

**Okay, seriously, my dear readers, you guys probably have this six sense LOL, you guys kinda guessed my mind, so maybe I must change the plot a little bit? Jkjk**

**Alright without much shitty talk, here you go chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Kuroshitsuji *cries***

Ciel woke up the next morning, he then realized that he slept the whole night on top of his table, with his book opened and his laptop opened too. He went to the bathroom and took a quick cold shower, wore black t-shirt with his jeans, packed all his stuffs and went out of his room.

"Good morning," Sebastian greeted.

"Morning," Ciel replied sleepily.

"You're still sleepy?" the raven asked as he put down a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for Ciel accompanied by French toasts.

"Kind of, what about you, I heard you talking to someone for a long time," Ciel said, "Like Sir or something like that."

"You're eavesdropping," the older one teased.

"No I'm not, it's just that it was so quiet last night that I could hear your voice," Ciel defended, it was true, the apartment was so quiet that night, and Ciel could hear Sebastian's voice.

"Alright, I believe in you, now come here and eat your breakfast," the raven said.

Both ate their breakfast really quick, Sebastian was having an appointment at 8 while Ciel was in a hurry because his class was extra early on that day.

"I'll see you tonight," Sebastian said as the couple shared a brief chaste kiss.

Ciel's class ended up early, so Ciel decided to have his shift earlier in the café so that he could be home early, since it would be Saturday tomorrow, that mean he could sleep in and probably spend more time with Sebastian.

"How's your day?" Alois, Ciel's co-worker and only friend asked.

"Great, what about yours?" Ciel asked back.

"Nah, I had a fucked up day."

"What happened?"

"Lots of things, you really are lucky, I'm not as smart as you, and high school is like a living hell."

"You bet, College is stressing me out too."

"Oh really."

"I am serious, research papers, tests, observations, reports, home works, lectures, this and that."

"So the bottom line is that learning sucks."

"That's because you're stupid."

"You're being so mean to me Ciel!"

"I don't think so, and by the way, how's your relationship with Claude?"

"We're cool, what about you?"

"Everything's fine too."

The two chatted while they were cleaning things up, since the café was not that crowded they had more time to talk with each other.

Once Ciel's shift was over, the blue eyed boy walked home, made simple dinner and took his shower.

When Sebastian was home, he was greeted by a sleeping Ciel, lying on the couch with a bowl of soup lying on the table, it was for him. Smiling softly, he drank the soup, washed the dishes, took a quick shower, prepared himself for bed and carried Ciel to his bed.

Groaning slightly, the teen opened his eyes and realized that he was on his bed with Sebastian ticking him to bed.

"I'm not a child anymore Sebastian," Ciel whimpered as Sebastian kissed him on the neck.

"You're so cute when you sleep," Sebastian commented, "Just like a kitten."

"Don't you mention that creature in front of me!" Ciel snapped as he could imagine the fur of the feline that would send him sneezing the whole day.

"You're so mean to cats, Ciel," Sebastian said.

"Whatever," Ciel said as he rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight then, sweet dreams love."

Ciel didn't reply as he pulled the covers higher and his face was as red as a tomato, how could those words escaped easily from the raven's lips.

Ciel felt restless for the night, he just couldn't sleep, and something just felt so odd, something was wrong. But Ciel just couldn't point it out.

The clock struck midnight when the blue-gray haired boy were awaken by the sound of his ringing phone.

"Holy shit, it's 12!" Ciel screamed as he kicked the covers and practically dragging himself to his table where his phone was still ringing.

"Patience!" Ciel snapped as he grabbed the phone and answered the call.

It was a long pregnant pause when Ciel practically fell on his knees, dropped the phone and started crying. He couldn't believe it, it was all bullshit, lies, and it was not real at all.

Sebastian was awaken by the knocking sound, he quickly woke up and opened the door, it was then he realized that Ciel was crying.

"What happened?" the raven asked as he embraced the younger one.

"Sebastian, my-my pa-parents, they're dead, the man-mansion wa-was burnt down," Ciel explained as he sobbed, it was starting to get hard for Ciel to breathe, he was sobbing and his body was shaking violently. Everything was just a nightmare for Ciel, and everything just blacked out.

"Ciel!" the raven called out as Ciel passed out with tears still tainted on his face.

Sebastian's expression changed, it was an indescribable, but he still carried Ciel to his bed and lay beside the boy until morning came.

The next morning, Ciel woke up and reality just gushed into him, his parents were dead, his mansion was burnt down.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called as the raven turned his body so that hews facing Ciel.

"Ciel, please calm down," the raven tried to comfort the crying boy.

"I-I wan-want to go to where my-my pa-parents is ri-right now," Ciel sobbed.

"Alright, we'll go, just get ready, I'll prepare breakfast then we'll go," the raven replied as he stood up and embraced the boy, comforting him.

2 hours after a long drive from London which was like an eternity for Ciel, they reached the mansion. Police and paramedics were on the scene, his mansion was burnt badly, it was destroyed, everything just vanished, his childhood, his memories of the mansion, his home, everything just vanished in a blink of an eye. Turns out that both Vincent and Rachel were shot down before the mansion was set on fire. It was really brutal and it pained Ciel so much, they were about to visit him in a matter of weeks and they were dead already.

Ciel refused autopsy since it was useless, the bottom line was that his parents were killed. The funeral was attended by relatives and friends. It was raining heavily, even after the funeral was done, Ciel refused to leave, he didn't want to come back to reality.

"Ciel, let's go home, you'll catch a cold, remember you also suffer asthma," Sebastian said gently as he lifted Ciel from the ground.

"No, I don't want to," Ciel replied softly.

"Don't be stubborn now, let's go home."

"No, I said no, leave me alone!"

"Ciel," Sebastian said once again as he tried to life Ciel and this time by force.

"No, let me go!" Ciel's scream pieced through the rain, as he tried to struggle hi way out from Sebastian's strong arms. After some struggling, Ciel gave in, he fell on his knees as he buried his face in Sebastian's coat, the red-brown eyed man didn't say anything as he rapped his arms around Ciel.

Sebastian was carrying the vulnerable one back to his car as the rain got heavier, Ciel was so quiet, it was just too much for Ciel.

**No cliffhanger, yay! Well at least for this chapter, I'm so mean, I killed Ciel's parents here, poor Ciel…. **

**So as usual, please read and review, your reviews gave me the motivation and encouragements, and I really thank you all for that.**

**I've read the story and checked everything if there will still be any mistakes, I apologize, maybe it's the effect of sleepiness LOL, it's really late already :P**

**I'm looking forward to update soon!**

**Love,**

**ladyblanc**


	3. Chapter 3

***Blow kisses* I love you guys, whether you are reading my story, reviewing it or sending PMs to me! Love you guys!**

**Okay, Hannah663, thank you so much for the corrections, maybe these days I'll have to rely on you for correcting my mistakes… jkjk :P**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for the plot; how I wish that I could have Kuroshitsuji, if I can't then I would just kidnap Ciel and Sebastian.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

><p>A month had passed after the Phantomhive couple's death. Everything went normal as before, even Ciel he looked normal however inside he was still mourning. Since his father's death, the Funtom business wasn't doing well, many business partners decided to stop collaborating with the Funtom Company, shareholders didn't want to invest in the company anymore. Slowly by slowly the Funtom Company went into a bankrupt, although the business was over but there were still loads of papers, documents, bill, and debts to be sorted out. Ciel was stressed out, there weren't much left of the Phantomhive's money, it was not that they were poor, but the business was dead already and there were many bills to be paid.<p>

After everything was sort out, there was some money left, at least enough for Ciel to finish his college. Walking to the nearby bank Ciel took the money so that he could store it into his bank account, it was really dark already and the bank was closing so Ciel rushed to the bank. ON the way he realized that the book account wasn't in his bag, so Ciel decided to return home and check his room but it was no where to be found. He swore that he kept the book account and didn't misplace it.

The blue eyed boy checked his whole room, but the result was still the same, he checked the whole apartment, Sebastian's room, the kitchen, living room, bathroom, everywhere but the result was also the same.

Ciel was shocked, he couldn't believe that he must stop college by next year, his dream as a interior designer vanished, he wouldn't be able to pursue his dream, to work in one of the most elite company in the world. Composing himself, he went back to his room, locked the door and just let all his emotion flow out, but he wouldn't tell Sebastian, he didn't want to burden the raven. And so the next day he didn't even bother to ask Sebastian about this issue.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Phantomhive?" the café manger asked the blue-gray haired employee.<p>

"Yes, I am sure," Ciel answered.

"Fine then, but won't you get tired?" the manager asked once again.

"I am capable of handling that, thank you for your concern," Ciel replied as he went back to work.

The teen decided to increase his work hour, actually he was doubling his work hour, and in return he would get his salary double in amount. It was tiring for Ciel especially for the first few days, he woke up early in the morning, did chores such as cleaning and cooking, leaves for college and went to work till night, then he would eat his dinner, took his shower, study and slept really late. His only free day was Sunday.

"Ciel, you look pale, don't go to work today," Sebastian said as he stroke the boy's hair, it was Saturday and Ciel was busy doing his homework as he was chasing time to finish his studies and get ready to work.

"No, I must go to work, and I'm fine," Ciel replied.

"You're not, look at you, you're thin already and you're getting thinner and thinner," the raven replied.

Ciel looked at the raven's eyes, blue met with red-brown, a contrast in color yet it matches well. "My parents are dead, I must work harder to support myself."

"Ciel, you know that you can always come to me, stop being so stubborn," Sebastian sighed.

"I don't want to be a burden you Sebastian," Ciel replied as his eyes softened.

"You're not a burden for me, come now," Sebastian said as he pulled the younger one into his lap and wrapped his arms around the slim waist as the raven buried his face into the teen's shoulder.

For a moment Ciel felt that he could forget everything, he just felt that he could rest for a while, it was a pleasant warm to be in the raven's embrace. The couple stayed in the position for some time, it was really peaceful and at least it gave some comfort to Ciel.

* * *

><p>A week after that Ciel was having his break from his work because the café was going under construction, the blue eyed boy was cleaning the apartment while thinking of what to cook for dinner.<p>

After cleaning up the apartment, Ciel went to the supermarket to buy some of the stocks that were finished already. As he walked back home to the apartment, he was greeted by a bunch of men wearing expensive coats.

"Ciel Phantomhive, looks like you're now rotting," one of the man said.

"What do you mean!" Ciel growled as he was ready to punch the man's face.

"You're parents are dead, they have debts to pay and you couldn't manage it," the other man said.

"Hell no, I paid everything already, are you two debt collectors!" Ciel snapped.

"Yes we are, but you forgot to pay the tax and other things," the man with gray hair said.

"I said that I am going to pay soon!" Ciel screamed.

"But the soon didn't come, and you're experiencing financial difficulties" the man with shades said.

"So you're saying that you took my money by force!"

"Your parent's money."

"What?"

"Yes, from the book account."

"Oh yeah, fuck you, you're lying, the book account was with me."

"Was, not is."

"That's because the book is lost."

"It's with us, we took the money already."

"What the hell, return the money to me, you don't have the fucking rights to do it!"

"Too bad, we can't."

"I'm going to the police now, I am going to sue you for stealing my thing and to barge in my apartment!"

"We didn't barge in."

"Liar, then how can you get that book account!"

"The easiest thing to do is to ask the person that lives with you too."

"You don't mean…."

"That's right, Michaelis gave it to us, now please excuse us."

As the two men left the shocked Ciel, the student dropped his shopping bag.

"This is just a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think! Review this chapter!<strong>

**I'm going to update soon!**

**No Ciel, this is not a dream, it's reality sweetheart~~ (I'm so evil) Sings the song "just a dream" by Nelly :P**

**See you in the next chapter, bye bye :D**

**ladyblanc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Holiday's her already I am just so happy! For those who's still working hard on school or at work, all the best and happy holiday to everyone! I hope that all of you will have a great holiday this time!**

**The plot for this story is developing, the beginning was in chapter 3, and there will be more and more, so hang on!**

**Thanks for the reviews or PMs, I really appreciate it, and thank you so much for those who kept on sending me PMs, I'm new here, well less than a month, I think , and I'm glad that I found some friends that are willing to share things, I really appreciate it, thanks a lot guys! So I am dedicating this chapter to you guys!**

**And now, presenting to all of you chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) will never ever own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Walking quickly back to the apartment, Ciel quickly unlocked the door and just practically barged in, locking the door again, the teen made his way to Sebastian's room. Without even knocking Ciel went inside the room and found Sebastian on the phone.<p>

"I'll call back later," the raven said as he closed his phone, "Is there something I can help Ciel?"

"Explain!" Ciel yelled at the raven which shocked Sebastian.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, please, don't pretend that you're innocent Michaelis."

"Ciel, what are you talking about?"

"Fine, I'll tell what's on my mind, you're a fucking bastard, and how could you do this to me!" Ciel yelled.

"Fuck you, you took my parent's book account and gave it to the those debt collectors, are you out of your mind, you know that the money is important for me, I need to fucking pay for my school fee, I worked extra hard so that I could continue studying, I trusted you, but you just took it and you were pretending to be so fucking nice to me, like I'm getting thinner or I'm too tired or whatever bullshits you have!" Ciel finished his long sentence in rage, panting as he tried to calm down.

"Listen Ciel,I-"

"I don't fucking care, I want you to take that account back to me, you think it's easy, I lost my parents, and you're now being a jerk!" Ciel yelled again.

With a cold and harsh one Sebastian stood up and walked towards Ciel with a cold look on his face which made Ciel walked backward until the door separates the two, "I don't have time for you bitching out, now I have matter to do too, good night," the raven finished off his words and slammed the door in front of Ciel.

Ciel couldn't believe it, Sebastian just ignored him and most of all slammed the fucking door in front of his face!

"Moron!" Ciel yelled out loud and banged the door hard enough before he went to his room, slamming the door and slid down, resting his back onto the door. He knew that it was kind of childish, but why should it be Sebastian…

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was really awkward, Sebastian was eating his breakfast and Ciel was went outside this room and saw Sebastian and immediately went back to his room again. It was Sunday, so the younger one didn't have any studies or work to do, Ciel sat on his bed and laid his head on the pillow, he was still angry at Sebastian. He needed an explanation.<p>

Ciel unlocked his bedroom door, and walked to the kitchen but Sebastian was no where to be found, he was no where to be found in the apartment, surely, the raven ad left for work. "Bastard!" Ciel screamed.

Feeling that he needs more income, Ciel decided that he would find another job. Ciel was excellent in French, and he was lucky to be a tutor for Elizabeth Middleford, a rich girl, her French was so poor, and her parents were willing to pay Ciel a lot. He would come to her house every Monday after school since he didn't have work on Monday.

"So, do you understand chapter 1?" Ciel asked the 16 years old girl.

"Yes I do, Ciel you're so smart, you're only 15 geez," the curly blonde haired girl replied.

"It's not a big deal, now shall we continue?" Ciel asked again.

"Yes!"

"Elizabeth, answer the phone please!" Mrs. Middleford by the name of Frances called out as she was busy with her own work.

The girl with red dress answered the phone, Ciel waited and after a minute, Elizabeth put the phone down.

"Who's that sweetheart?" Frances asked.

"It's Sebastian Michaelis, he's looking for father, but I said that he wasn't home yet," Elizabeth replied.

"Did you just say Sebastian Michaelis?" Ciel asked again, he must make sure that he didn't misheard Elizabeth.

"Yes I did, he's one of my father's partner, why?" the blonde asked.

"No it's nothing, he's just a friend of mine, and I didn't really know what his job is." the blue eyed boy lied, well I was only half truth, he loved Sebastian so he didn't look Sebastian as his friend and it was true that he didn't know Sebastian's job.

"He works at the intelligence department, dealing with agreements, information and things like that," the older one replied.

"Can you please specify," Ciel requested.

"Sure, Sebastian will make an agreement, the client will then request him to collect specific information, so basically it's getting and selling information," the green eyed girl said as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"What if his clients are criminals?" Ciel asked as he started to have a bad feeling about this.

"It's none of their business already, whether the intentions are good or bad, all they need to do is sell the information, they'll get money, the agreement is over, but I don't think that all of the clients are criminals, some people need information about someone like missing relatives, then they'll go see the intelligence department," Elizabeth replied, giving a very detailed explanation.

"But what if like Sebastian know that his client's intentions are bad?" Ciel asked again.

"Then so be it, Sebastian made the agreement but the one who will approved the agreement is not Sebastian, it's their boss," Elizabeth replied.

"I understand, but is there any chance that the agreement could be dismissed?"

"Yes, usually if by one month time the information couldn't be obtained, he request was too heavy or when it would affect the life of the workers then it could be dismissed."

"Affect the life?"

"That's right, like relationships or whatsoever, but if the worker are willing to continue then it will continue."

"I see, thank you for the information, now shall we proceed?" Ciel asked

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Once Ciel reached home, it was still 2 hours before Sebastian would return, entering the older male's room, Ciel feared something. He was afraid if his nightmare would come true, what if Sebastian betrayed him.<p>

Ciel knew that it wasn't right to probe into people's privacy, but he wanted the truth, he couldn't live with this kind of feeling for the rest of is life.

The blue eyed boy opened Sebastian's drawer, looking through files, the more he looked at it, the more he feared.

His fear came true when he came across to a file with 'Phantomhive' on it with his picture along with both his parent's. With his trembling hands, Ciel gathered all of his courage and opened the file.

* * *

><p><strong>:D… okay, blame me all you want for the cliffie and Sebastian being a bastard. A real fucking bastard! I just had this block and I just couldn't think of anymore idea, so I'll re-think again and update tomorrow. I'm so hungry now….maybe I'll go fetch some muffins to munch on XD<strong>

**Please leave your review so that I know whether you like the plot or not, or probably I must change the plot a little. So do please review.**

**Thank you so much for reading, the dramooos are not over so hang on! **

**ladyblanc **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thanks a lot everyone! **

**I am going to update this story more frequently, maybe 2 chapters per day? I can't promise but I'll try especially when I get the vibe~**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing here.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Opening the first page of the document, he found all of the details of him, Vincent and Rachel, their date of birth, age, looks, address and etc. There was even information about Ciel moving alone to London for his college and his need to find a place to live etc.<p>

"Don't tell me…" Ciel was in shock that he just couldn't believe this at all.

_Agreement contract;_

_Hereby we proposed to the intelligence department that we want information about the Phantomhive couple, we have some issues to settle and we need their address where they're currently living and what's the best time when they're at home. We need it by next week and we hope that the Intelligence Department could obtain the information for us._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>"What the fuck!" Ciel screamed out loud, "Issues to settle!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Re: Agreement Contract<em>

_We've read your proposal and we all agreed to work with you. The person that will be working closely to you will be Sebastian Michaelis, he's on of our top worker and he has the right person, he currently lived with the Phantomhive's son, so you can contact him on XXXXXXXXXXX._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>"Sebastian…..don't tell me at all of this is just a charade," Ciel said as tears started to roll down.<p>

The blue eyed boy quickly turned to the next page he found Sebastian's report.

* * *

><p><em>Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive currently lives in he outskirt of London, 2 hours drive from London. The mansion is located a mile away from the train station, when you see a garden full of white roses you are in the Phantomhive estate already. The couple usually stayed at home from 5 in the evening and onwards, however the best time tat they are 100% staying at home is at 10.00 PM onwards till 7 in the morning. <em>

_The information I obtained are from their son Ciel Phantomhive, if there will be any questions please feel free to contact me._

_Report made by: Sebastian Michaelis._

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, how could you, betray me like this," Ciel said as he sobbed.<p>

"This is impossible!" Ciel yelled as he threw all the papers and documents on the floor, scattering it on the floor. Ciel was angry, no, he was more than feeling angry he felt betrayed, no words could explained his feelings.

Ciel's eyes crossed into a paper that caught his attention…

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sebastian,<em>

_Your job for the Phantomhive case is almost over; you've given the address of the Phanomhive couple and took all liberties to obtain a lot of information. About the debt of the Phantomhive that now, must be arranged by their son, Ciel Phantomhive, some debt collectors came to me and they needed your help. You know what I mean and I'm sure that you know what to do. By the time your job is completely over you can return to your normal life and you'll get your full payment. Although I must say that your way on obtaining your information is really sadistic and heartless. Your job will be over by XX XX XXXX_

_Best of luck,_

_You boss._

* * *

><p>Ciel was broken, he was crying, his whole body shook, what if at he first place Sebastian never really loved him, he loved Sebastian with all his heart. Why must his life be so tragic?<p>

Counting from today, it means that Sebastian would have his job done in one more week. Ciel didn't want to let go Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you're a bastard!" Ciel yelled he was so frustrated; he kicked the chair and didn't realize that Sebastian was home already.

The raven at first thought that there was a robbery but then he realized that it was Ciel, running towards his room he saw Ciel sitting down on the floor crying while he saw his confidential documents scattered on he floor.

"What on earth are you doing!" Sebastian said sternly as Ciel stood up.

The younger one walked towards Sebastian and pushed him with all of his might, making Sebastian just stumbled backward a little bit.

"How could you do this to m, how could you!" Ciel yelled.

The older male didn't reply, he knew everything from the beginning already, everything was just a game, a charade, a façade that he put on. He wanted to keep this as a secret for Ciel, although he knew that he was a bastard for doing this to Ciel but he never wanted to hurt Ciel directly.

"You did this, you killed my parents, and how could you, fuck you! Burn in hell!" the teen yelled as he kept on crying. Sebastian just kept quiet, honestly seeing Ciel like this made him feel guilty, just a little bit though.

"You were so friendly to me, you let me stay in your place, became my guardian and I love you but I was so stupid, I didn't know that you were just a piece of shit!" Ciel yelled a h slapped Sebastian continuously.

"I do love you Ciel," Sebastian said.

"What the fuck, you think I'll believe in you, probably this is just another façade from you, and after a week you'll just break up with me and then just let me rot!" Ciel said as Seabstian froze.

"No Ciel I-"

"Shut the fuck up, fine, I'll move in another week, I'll pay the rent, and I'll find a new guardian, and until that time comes, don't you dare to call me or talk to me, I don't even want to see your fucking face!" Ciel said as he stormed out and went inside his bedroom, slamming he room so hard, locked it and fell onto the mattress crying in agony until he fell asleep.

On the other hand, Sebastian was at lost, gathering the paper, he put it back into his drawer and locked it. What Ciel said was true, sitting down on his bed, he untied his tie and laid on the mattress.

"Fuck!" Sebastian yelled as he slammed the headboard so hard that a crack could be heard. It was an unpleasant night for Sebastian and it was a nightmare that came true for Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>*Evil mode ON* so what do you think people, besides saying that I am being mean to Ciel? I But don't worry, I'm sure that no matter what happen the two will always be together ;)<strong>

**Please leave your review or PM me if it's a little bit confusing. **

**I'm sorry if the explanation is just too short or confusing, PM me if you need explanation. **

**Thank you!**

**ladyblanc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I just had this free time, btw thanks a lot for the reviews and Narusha for telling me not to push myself too hard. Thank you, but I'm not going to push myself, it's holiday already over here and I'm dead bored and when I got the vibe I'll update. But thanks anyways :D I really appreciate it.**

**Sebastian you *$&^)&$* you made Ciel *(#!(%&^#**

**Ciel: But you're the author you (%&%&#(!**

**Me: You're right *sobs***

**Ciel: -_-**

**Me: Be strong Ciel, coz there will be more! **

**Ciel: Evil…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Ciel woke up extra early so that he wouldn't have to see Sebastian's face. But when he went out of his bedroom, properly dressed with his bag slung over his shoulder Sebastian was on the couch looking at him.<p>

"What the fuck!" Ciel yelled as he stomped his feet on the floor loudly and passed Sebastian quickly.

"Where are you going, it's only 6 in the morning," the raven said as he stood up.

"None of your business!" Ciel snapped as he went to the door.

"I'm talking to you Ciel, show some respect," Sebastian said as h hold Ciel's wrist.

"Respect, I don't think you fucking deserve respect from me, now let me go! Ciel retorted as he yanked his hand.

"Ciel, about last night…."

"Go to hell!"

"Listen to me, if you wouldn't open my drawer then I would explain everything to you."

"Explain, even if you would explain at the end it would be useless jerk, you did this to me, how could you do this to me, my heart, you messed up with me!"

"Ciel..."

"Shut the hell up, I told you, I'll move next week, so that you could go back to your normal life and probably break other people's heart!"

"Watch your mouth Ciel."

"Are you threatening me, you think I'm scared, fuck you Michaelis!"

And with that Sebastian's large hand landed onto Ciel's face, slapping him so damn hard.

"I told you to watch your words didn't I, and don't you talk to me as if I'm some villain or some fucked up guy!" Sebastian snapped out, his red-brown eyes were full of anger.

"You still have the nerve to slap me!" Ciel yelled as he slapped Sebastian.

"I should be the one angry right now, it's all your fault, all yours, okay, maybe I'm at fault for opening your things but basically it's your fault, yours!" Ciel yelled so loud that he wasn't even aware that he was crying again.

"Don't be so pathetic Ciel, I know that you love me," Sebastian said, it shocked Ciel, the raven's tone was harsh and heartless.

"I love you, but this is what you do to me, you're so mean, I can't believe this, I love you so much but you…" Ciel couldn't finish his sentence as his tears rolled down, as grief and sadness took over him, he completely broke down as he opened the door quickly and left the apartment.

"Ciel…." Sebastian whispered, "Please don't make things hard for me."

* * *

><p>Since that day, everything became monotone, Ciel would not even speak to everyone, even Alois and Elizabeth could see that something was wrong with Ciel.<p>

There were 2 more days left before that day, Ciel was looking for a new guardian and a new place to live however he couldn't find any. Whenever he found potential one there old always be something that would change Ciel's mind. Once he found a good lady who agreed to be his guardian however the rent was too expensive, he would then find for another one, but everything failed.

Ciel kept everything to his heart, he didn't even say anything about his issue to Alois or Elizabeth , he kept all the anger, all the sadness, he heart was broken, everything seemed to just crumble down. When Ciel thought that he could lean onto Sebastian, to know that at least someone loved him and to know that he would always feel safe when he was with Sebastian.

He just didn't understand, when everything was perfect in his life, his parents got killed, the Funtom Company ran out of business, he needed to pay his parent's debt, he nearly drop out from college and now he knew Sebastian's secret and the true Sebastian.

"What did I do that I deserve all of this," Ciel muttered to himself softly.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the apartment, Ciel was about to enter the building when he came across with Sebastian.<p>

Ciel just ignored Sebastian, it was an awkward silence until Sebastian broke the silence.

"You're not moving anywhere, your school said that I'll be your guardian until you will graduate," the raven said, Ciel was surprised and turned his head to see Sebastian glaring at him.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not, just ask the principal, if you don't want then say goodbye to school."

"Shit!"

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay the rent anymore."

And by that the two went to silence again, as the elevator reached their destined floor the two stepped out of the elevator. As Sebastian unlocked the door, Ciel just stood next to Sebastian, he didn't want to look at Sebastian, once he entered the apartment, and he would just directly get inside into his bedroom.

But too bad for the blue eyed boy, when Sebastian opened the door, what happened next was just too unbelievable. The last ounce of his sanity and patience just crumbled down in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger dadada, I'll update soon.<strong>

**Review please, if there will be no reviews then I will not update…..Just kidding, of course I will update, man, writing stories gives me things to do during the holiday, without it I'll go nuts! After all I'm just madly in love with Kuroshitsuji 3**

**If you have any recommendations or whatsoever please do feel free to tell me. You can also PM me and I'll be happy to answer all of your questions or suggestions etc.**

**Till the next chapter! Thank you1**

**ladyblanc**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here I am chapter 7! Things are going to be more complicated and more intense, so fasten your seatbelt people ^o^**

**Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews!**

**Me: (Disclaimer) I don't own Kuroshitsuji and will never ever own it! *sobs***

**Ciel: I'm happy that it's not you.**

**Me: ?**

**Ciel: If you did, I'll be dead by now already or else I'll be insane already.**

**Me: Touché but still… In my first story, you're okay at the end…. **

**Ciel: Whatever….**

**Chapter 7! Expect the unexpected…..**

**Review please :D**

* * *

><p>Ciel's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, it felt like his world had crumbled into tiny little pieces, shattered, and he even swore that his eyes nearly popped out. There inside Sebastian's apartment, a lady was sitting, she had red hair, amber eyes, some make up here and there, with expensive clothing, she was beautiful but Ciel felt that he would never like this girl.<em> Bitch!<em>

"What the fuck!" Ciel said as he glared at Sebastian, "You…"

"Marie, this is Ciel my friend, he rents a room here and Ciel this is Mari my girlfriend," Sebastian introduced.

"What," Ciel said weakly, _a friend, how could you do this to me Sebastian._

"Hi, nice to meet you, Sebastian and I are planning to get married in 2 more months," the red haired lady said.

"Marie!" Sebastian said, it sounded like he was trying to hide the fact from Ciel but Marie just spilled it out.

"What, married?" Ciel was so shocked.

"Marie, I told you to watch your mouth," Sebastian said as he sighed.

"But I must tell him Sebastian, we're getting married, and just for the sake of your job you dated him, I don't want him to get the wrong impression," Marie said.

"This is not real," Ciel said weakly as he fell on his knees.

"That's the truth Ciel, we're getting married, and it's true that Sebastian had dated some guys and girls but he loves me,"Marie said, "So please, we can be friends, you can be friend with Sebastian but please don't get near to him anymore."

"Marie!" Sebastian snapped, "Let me explain Ciel."

"I don't' need any fucking explanation from you!" Ciel yelled as he walked to his bedroom.

"Well then Sebastian I have to go now, I have work to do, she'll be staying here for a week," Marie said as she took her Chanel bag and went out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Once the door clicked Sebastian turned his head to Ciel and saw the blue eyed boy looking at something with horror. The biggest surprise was standing in front of Ciel.<p>

"Daddy," a little girl, probably only around 4 years old with black hair and red-brown eyes, she looks exactly like Sebastian. She was holing a teddy with red ribbon and it hit Ciel. (Chapter 1 about the teddy thing)

Ciel's eyes instantly went big, daddy, Sebastian had a daughter already.

The little girl ran over Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his legs, "I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too Julie," Sebastian said as he picked her up and carried her like how every parents would carry their child.

"Ciel, this is Julie, my daughter," Sebastian said softly.

"You….you bastard, I fucking hate you, how dare you, you're damned, fuck you! Ciel yelled as tears were flowing freely.

"How could you, you have a daughter already!" Ciel yelled.

"Ciel, she's not Marie's, her mother died when she gave birth" Sebastian said.

"I don't fucking care who's her mother!" Ciel yelled.

"Ciel, I don't like your behavior, I'm trying to be nice to you," Sebastian said.

"Be nice to me, like fuck I care, after all you did to me, what did I do to you, tell me!" Ciel yelled as he started to sob, "I did nothing wrong to you, but why did I deserve something like this, tell me the truth, it's too much for me, I am also a human being, did you even ever love me for real!" Ciel yelled his voice was getting hoarse; hi tears were still falling, if Ciel could shed blood he would shed it out.

The raven kept quiet as he out down Julie, "Go to the kitchen and have some cake," Sebastian said to his daughter as Julie ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, enough of your childishness," Sebastian said.<p>

"Childish, you say that I am being childish, are you scared, you're scared to face the truth, what kind of man are you!" the teen yelled as he went inside his bedroom. When Ciel was about to close the door Sebastian stopped him, for a brief moment it was like a pushing game, the two pushed the door, one wanted to open he door and the other one wanted to shut the door. But what could Ciel do, Sebastian was way stronger than him.

The older male shut the door, and holds Ciel by the wrist.

"Let go off me!" Ciel yelled.

"No, listen, I'm letting you stay here for free because I am still your guardian, and don't assume that I am pitying you because I sold information about the Phantomhive to a bunch of people who ended up killing your parents, it's none of your business, is that understood!" Sebastian growled.

"No, I don't need your pity, you knew that they are people who had this motive to kill my parents, but you just accepted the job!" Ciel snapped.

"I'm not the one taking the decision!" Sebastian replied raising his tone by an octave.

"But you could reject it!" Ciel yelled, "If you love me you'll never do this to me!"

"Shut your mouth!" Sebastian yelled as he hold Ciel's wrist harder which made the younger one hissed in pain.

"You're now abusing me, let me go and get the hell out from my room!"

"No!"

"You said that you love me, but why!" Ciel yelled as tears started to flow out again, he was really crying this time, he didn't even bother to hold his tears back, it hurt so fucking bad.

"You want the truth, fine, here's the truth, and you think I really love you, think!" Sebastian yelled.

Ciel was taken aback, "So all this time when you said that you love me, all the kisses you gave me, it's all lies," Ciel said weakly as he dropped on the floor.

"That's true, now behave," the raven said as he opened the door leaving a completely broken Ciel.

Everything then hit Ciel, he then realized that what Sebastian said was true. Their relationship, if Ciel would think back it was empty, all the kisses, hugs and love words, it was bullshits, they've never did anything more than that. But no matter how empty their relationship was Ciel still loved Sebastian, no matter how hard he tried to hate him, he would never ever hate the raven for real.

* * *

><p>It was almost 9 when a knock was heard, Ciel thought that it was Sebastian so he ignored it but then a cry was heard so Ciel opened the door and saw Julie crying in front of Ciel's door.<p>

"Why are you crying Julie?" Ciel asked softly, his eyes were really red and puffy.

"I'm hungry and daddy just locked himself inside the room, I'm scared, it's dark already," the little girl whimpered.

Smiling softly to the little girl Ciel stroked her hair, no matter how Sebastian treated him, Ciel didn't even have the slightest hatred towards Julie, she was so sweet and she really resembles Sebastian.

"Fine then, let's find something to eat," Ciel said as he carried the little girl into his thin arms.

The two had some soup, after their light dinner Ciel sat on the couch with Julie sitting on hi lap.

"Why do you look so sad?" Julie asked, "I heard daddy yelled at you, but daddy is a nice."

"No, I'm fine Julie, I'm just sad, not because of you daddy," Ciel lied.

"But I'm sad too," Julie said as she rest her head onto Ciel's chest, "Daddy's going to marry Marie; I don't want her to be my mommy."

"You can't call her Marie, she's way older than you," Ciel said as he patted her head softly.

"I don't want Marie, she never stay at home and rarely plays with me," the little one reasoned.

"But you're still small, you need a mommy to take care of you, without a mommy a family wouldn't be complete," Ciel explained to Julie, it hurt Ciel so much, knowing that both his parents were not by his side anymore and to know that Sebastian never really loved him.

"Why are you crying?" Julie asked.

"It's nothing," Ciel said as he tried to stop his tears from flowing out but he couldn't stop.

"Do you love anyone?" Julie asked.

"Yes I do Julie."

"Who?"

"You're still too young to know that."

"But I really want you to love daddy, you can be my mommy."

Ciel was shocked, "No I can't be you mommy."

"Mommy," Julie said as she hugged Ciel.

"I am not your mommy Julie, I am Ciel," Ciel tried to explain.

"But I feel that both you and daddy are the perfect couple!" Julie said.

Ciel didn't know what to say, what should he say to Julie, whenever he looked at Julie's eyes, it reminded him of Sebastian. His heart would ache, just remembering what Sebastian did and said was too much already for Ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO! *wipes sweat off* hat was pretty harsh for CIel… Okay I know I'm such a bitch, please don't flame me for that, but I'm not a violent person, it's just to make the story more interesting. <strong>

**Please review and if you guys will be kind enough to tell me what you think about the idea of having Julie in this story? Please tell me or PM me if you want.**

**The general idea about this story is not only that Sebastian betrayed Ciel because I feel that there must be something more so here we have Marie and Julie, Marie is such a bitch! Don't worry guys!**

**SPOILER: Marie won't survive till the last chapter of this story.**

**So please review and I accept critics or recommendations, thank you!**

**ladyblanc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Sorry for the late update…. I'm having shits to do.**

**First of all thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I read each one of them and I replied it… I think… **

**Secondly, I know I am such a dickhead for making Ciel's life so tragic but that's the point of my drama, and don't worry my dear readers Ciel's life won't be tragic till the end…. Okay I am a meanie…. *sobs* *bows and apologize to Ciel*….. **

**Ciel: Apology rejected.**

**Me: T^T**

**Third, I love you all people! Some of the reviews really made me laugh me ass off, and it goes to Narusha! LOL!**

**Me: You see that's why don't be such a bastard.**

**Sebs: My kitties…..**

**Me: If you want them back then be nice to Ciel.**

**Sebs: *nods* but you're the author**

**Me: Ah, yes…. That's right :P**

**And last, happy birthday to my best friend and one of my reader, I wish you guys all the best!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to you guys and this chapter will be more relaxed, so loosen up your seatbelts coz this chapter will be more relaxed. And I hope that you guys are happy about it.**

**Okay…. Chapter 8…. Back to the story…. I'll shut my mouth now.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was lying down on his bed, his feeling was stirred, he was a little bit guilty for treating Ciel so badly and for whatever he did to Ciel.<p>

However his life was fucked up too, he was an orphan since he was a baby, when he was 2, and he was adopted. Sebastian was a polite decent man; he was very smart and finished school very early.

But when he just graduated from school, his foster parents died which left him depressed, one night he met Julie's mother, the two were drunk and the act itself wasn't intentional, but what could Sebastian do, he was about to be a father.

Once Julie was born, Sebastian loved her very much, however her mother died after she gave birth. The parents of Julie's mother was not happy at all so they made her younger sister Marie as Sebastian's upcoming wife.

The two were very young, their career was like a rising star, so they decided to date each other first and get married later. For Sebastian, Marie was just like his friend, nothing more than that, but he must be responsible and his job demands drove him over the edge. He realized that his emotion wasn't that stable lately.

The raven didn't want to think much about what he did before so he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Julie, it's 10 already, go to sleep now," Ciel said to the little girl.<p>

"No, I want to stay here with mommy," the little raven said.

"I'm not your mommy Julie, Marie is and we just met each other today," Ciel replied softly.

"I don't like Marie, I want you to be my mommy, daddy will listen to me," Julie said as she hugged Ciel tighter.

"Come on now, Julie, be a good girl," Ciel sighed to himself.

Giving Ciel a pout the child yelled, "Daddy!" as she ran over Sebastian's bedroom. Ciel nearly jumped out of his seat and ran after Julie.

"Ssshhh, your daddy is sleeping!" Ciel whispered as he pulled the girl into his arms, but it was too late the raven opened the door and his eyes locked with Ciel.

"Daddy!" Julie exclaimed as she outstretched her arms. Sebastian smiled softly a he carried her into his arms, "Why are you calling me darling?"

"Mommy is being mean to me," Julie said as she pointed out to Ciel.

"Julie!" Ciel hissed, he didn't want Sebastian to get the wrong impression.

"Mommy? Marie is your mommy sweetheart," Sebastian said as he kissed his daughter's cheek softly.

"No, I want Ciel to be my mommy, daddy, Ciel will be a great wife for you too," Julie replied as she pulled Sebastian's hair gently.

The two immediately went red, Ciel's face was so red that he had to lower down his head, this was just too embarrassing.

"Julie, where did you learn this kind of things?" Sebastian asked his daughter.

"Isn't it obvious daddy, mommy was crying just now," the little girl with similar eyes to Sebastian replied.

"Really, what happened?" Sebastian asked although deep down inside his heart, he knew that everything was his fault.

"I don't know," his daughter replied.

* * *

><p>It was a moment of awkward silence until the youngest among the three said, "Let's seat on the couch, mommy come here too."<p>

The two complied to the little girl's request, Julie was sitting in between Sebastian and Ciel.

"Daddy, so can Ciel be my mommy?" the innocent one asked.

The raven didn't know how to answer his daughter, "Honey, please understand daddy."

"No, if daddy will not agree then…..then I will not love daddy anymore," Julie threatened with a pout on her face. It was really cute and Ciel nearly laughed because of her childishness, well she was still a little child though.

"Oya, really," Sebastian teased his daughter, both Ciel and him knew tat it was just an empty threat.

Julie didn't say anything as she straddled Ciel on the hips and hugged him, Sebastian was taken aback for a moment, he didn't know that Ciel had this motherly aura around him and he felt that the two just had this chemistry.

"Fine, whatever you want to call Ciel but remember don't call Ciel mommy when Marie is around us, is that understood?" the raven replied.

Beaming with happiness Julie basically just threw herself to her father, "Thank you daddy!"

* * *

><p>It was so quiet that night, Julie was sitting on Sebastian's lap as he stroked her hair when he felt someone's hand resting on top of his hand. When he looked, Ciel was sleeping and his head just fell on top of the raven's shoulder, seeing this as an opportunity, the little girl took her mommy's hand so that it was resting on top of her daddy's.<p>

"Julie," Sebastian whispered as the little raven just giggled softly.

Sighing to himself, the red-brown eyed man looked at Ciel, his gaze wasn't stern or cold but it was warm, he took the boy's little hand into his way larger hand and hold it and looked at the pale and skinny hand.

Putting Julie down he carried the teen back to his room, Sebastian could feel that Ciel had lost a lot of weight. Putting down the blue-gray haired boy, he tucked him gently.

"I'm sorry Ciel," the raven whispered softly as left the room quietly.

Back inside his bedroom, Sebastian laid down beside his daughter. He was thinking about the whole situation, he didn't want to admit it but he was starting to regret his decision and what he did to Ciel.

His was snapped back to reality when he heard Julie's voice, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Julie."

And with that Sebastian feel asleep, everyone at least had one peaceful night to sleep. But they never knew, because silence might be the beginning of something fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think my readers, I am being nice in this chapter cause I gotta give myself a break too from the intensity of the drama *wipes off my sweat* XD<strong>

**Tell me what you think and leave a review!**

**Reviews, critics, PMs, pr whatsoever are welcomed!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Thank you!**

**ladyblanc**


	9. Chapter 9

**^0^ here we go chapter 9! **

**It's a really early update, and I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. And thanks a lot for the reviews, made me happy and everyone just want to have Julie, then go take care of her well ^^  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the PMs and favorites or alerts, it means a lot to mean :D**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

**Warning: Ciel's darker side, annoying Sebastian and bitchy Marie!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything went alright for the whole week, however although it seemed that nothing happened, Ciel and Sebastian never really talked to each other. And Marie was back from her work, however Julie insisted that she wanted to stay in Sebastian's apartment so Marie allowed her.<p>

But things weren't going well since Marie came back, she would rant to Sebastian about Ciel. She was feeling insecure that Sebastian would look away from her, she didn't want Ciel to take Sebastian away from her and she hated Ciel so much because he was so close to Julie although they just met like 2 weeks ago.

Actually Marie's biggest mistake was her behavior, she was not being mature, and she knew that she had to take care of Julie but she failed. She never really spent lots of times bonding with Julie, she spent most of her time for her job or shopping. Marie herself wasn't ready to have a child, and she had to take care of Julie. She still wanted to enjoy her youth, she did love Sebastian, but was it true love?

At the other hand Ciel was depressed, Marie was pushing him over the edge, only Julie and his love for Sebastian that made him able to stay sane.

"Julie, go and eat your lunch!" Marie said.

"I ate already, that's your portion," the little girl replied as she sat beside Ciel who was busy typing on his laptop.

"What the hell, who made this food?" Marie screamed.

Ciel stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Is anything wrong?"

Knowing that Ciel was the one who made the food it made Marie mad instantly, she didn't like Ciel in fact she hated Ciel so much. Before, Sebastian would give his whole attention to her but after she knew about Sebastian's mission and to know that Ciel was in love with Sebastian, she was not happy at all, deep down inside her heart she knew that Sebastian had something for this blue eyed boy too.

"Are you stupid or what, this food is fucking cold and it's so oily, I'll gain weight!" the red haired woman said.

"You can heat up the food by yourself, it's not like you're not capable," Ciel replied, what a bitch!

"I'm sure after this you'll complain to Sebastian about this to attract his attention won't you."

"No, I won't bitch."

"You just called me bitch, then I must say that you're a whore, a slut! You're going to steal Sebastian away from me, I love him and he loves me, not you!"

"Shut that mouth of yours, don't try to pick up a fight with me!" Ciel growled.

"You're threatening me, oh my God, look at yourself, don't you know how pathetic your life, how does it feels to be betrayed by the one that you love, and to know that Sebastian will never ever love you!" Marie yelled as she started to laugh like a maniac.

Ciel kept quiet, Marie's words offended him so much.

"Now, I'll go outside to have my lunch, good afternoon," Marie excused herself and went out from the apartment.

"Mommy," Julie said quietly as she saw tears flowing down from the teen's blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Marie's word reminded Ciel of his pain, the betrayal, every single thing. It just haunted Ciel for days and nights, just to remember what Sebastian did and that he would never love Ciel.<p>

Ciel couldn't take it anymore, and so he started to resort his distress to alcohol and cutting himself. It would give him a sense of relief just for a moment and then he would feel really guilty. It was not an addiction for Ciel, he could live without drinking it, and whenever he would drink alcohol he would end up throwing up.

That night, after tucking Julie to sleep Ciel went to the kitchen, and brought out 3 bottles of alcohol. He started to drink his first glass, then second, third, fourth until he felt nauseous and went to the sink to throw up.

Ciel didn't realize that it was almost midnight, when Sebastian went home. The older male walked to the kitchen and saw Ciel puking, heck, he didn't even know that Ciel was drinking alcohol.

"Ciel, what the fuck are you doing!" Sebastian yelled, for one after a long time he was worried about Ciel, the boy looked like he just had a fight with someone.

"It's none of your damn business!" the teen retorted.

"Ciel, you've been drinking, it's not healthy at all" the raven said.

"Like fuck you care."

"Ciel, you're not acting as usual."

"It's all because of you, I fucking hate you!"

"Ciel..."

"I hate that bitch too, and I never knew that you liked whores!"

**SLAP** the sound echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Ciel, don't you ever say that again!" Sebastian growled.

"You fucking asshole, you slapped me again! I can't believe you, why can't you open your damn eyes! Can't you see the truth!" Ciel yelled as hot tears flowed freely.

* * *

><p>Feeling that his patience was about to run out in a matter of seconds Sebastian yelled back, "So tell me what you want!"<p>

"I want to die."

Sebastian froze, he didn't expect Ciel to say that words, it scared him if one day he would find Ciel dead in his apartment. Sebastian was lost in his thoughts until he heard a loud thud.

When he looked back Ciel was at the balcony and he was just about to jumped out.

"What the fuck!" Sebastian yelled as he ran quickly just in time before Ciel was about to jumped out.

The two stumbled backward, Ciel's back was pressed onto the raven's broad chest.

"Let me go, just let me die!" Ciel yelled as he tried to freed hismelf from the strong grip.

"Are you crazy, you were about to kill yourself just now, Ciel I will not let you die," the red-brown eyed man said.

"I don't give a shit, even if I die you wouldn't care, why don't you spend your life with that bitch!" Ciel yelled.

"Ciel, what the hell are you talking about!"

"You're so blind, can't you see that Marie doesn't love you, for real! I love you with all my fucking heart, But you could never see it! You betrayed me, lied to me, said that you loved me, but it was all a fucking damn lie, all for the sake of your job, something that you could reject! You brought Julie and Marie here, I do love Julie very much, but it pained me so much, what do I need to do to proof everything, what do I need to do! Tell me! I love you so much, should I say that until my mouth bleeds!" the teen was screaming and yelling hysterically, he fell on his knees, his whole body shook.

"Calm down Ciel, everything's going to be alright," the raven comforted the younger one.

"Calm down, you're insane. how can I calm down, even in death I will never ever forget this, you're damned, nobody messes up with me, you fucking bastard!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian knew that Ciel loved him and that he was jealous of Marie, but his marriage with Marie was planned already. He knew that he hurt Ciel so fucking badly and he knew that he was an asshole. He wanted to apologize to Ciel, but he was not sure whether Ciel would forgive him or not. It felt like the once bright Ciel turned into a dark Ciel.

"Enough Ciel, enough," Sebastian said softly.

Ciel felt anger bubbling inside him and he just couldn't stand it anymore, he felt like he was being bi-polar, though deep down inside his heart he knew that he was really angry but tried to contained himself. However he couldn't contained himself forever.

"No, it's not enough, it will never be enough!" Ciel yelled as he pushed Sebastian with all his strength, i would not be enough or Ciel until...until...he would see Sebastian go under the same pain, until he die.

Running back to the kitchen, he saw a knife and immediately took it. Sebastian who ran back inside to the living room saw what Ciel took, but was stopped when he saw Ciel walking towards him holding a knife.

"You'll fucking pay for it Sebastian, I am holding everything for a very long time, now, you'll pay."

Sebastian took a step backward, he must not be reckless or else he would be stabbed.

"If you will keep on living and treating me like this then you better die!" Ciel yelled as he raised the knife up in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fans myself* WOOOO! That was pretty dark, *looks at the angry troops* ooopppss I better run!<strong>

**Another cliffie, please don't kill me! I promise I'll update soon!**

**Ciel: WTF!**

**Me: Ehehehehehe**

**Please review! Next chapter would come up earlier! If you review! jkjk**

**Thank you for reading!**

**ladyblanc  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are %&*#(& genius!**

**Maybe you guys do have the sixth sense D: I must go change my plot a little, both Narusha and RInPhantomhive nearly got it correct, aargggh! *fans myself* I really appreciate the reviews, and it's like paradise for my eyes :D**

**Alright, for me dark Ciel is sometimes sexyyy ^^**

**Okay, I'll shut my mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story.**

**Warning: Dark Ciel and the bitch is back.**

* * *

><p>There was a loud thud, both fell to the ground, Ciel was at the top straddling Sebastian and the knife just went through the carpet, Ciel's body was shaking hard and he was crying.<p>

"Why….why can't I bring myself to finish you, why!" Ciel sound beamed throughout the whole room. Grabbing the knife once again and raised it up high in the air and this time he was about to stab Sebastian but the raven took Ciel's wrist and hold it with his strong grips, he could see that Ciel was in pain but the boy still struggled.

"Let me go!" Ciel yelled, he had the advantage because he was on top, so he pushed his arms lower and lower and the knife just went through the raven's smooth skin, his shoulder was injured, as blood flowed through his shoulder, staining the carpet and his coat.

Ciel looked at his handiwork, "Isn't it painful Sebastian, but that pain of yours is nothing compared to mines!"

With that Ciel took the knife and started to cut himself, giving shallow cuts, although there were many other scars. Sebastian's eyes widened, Ciel was inflicting pain to himself, the wound on his shoulder wasn't serious, but Ciel's case was serious.

"Ciel, stop it!" the raven quickly embraced Ciel and threw the knife away.

"You're cutting yourself, fuck, are you still sane!"

Ciel didn't realize as he just turned his head around and reality struck him, he realized that he just wounded Sebastian.

"No…..no…..NO!"Ciel yelled so loud that his scream pierced through Sebastian's heart.

"No Ciel, I'm fine, it's okay alright," Sebastian comforted the sobbing boy, he knew that Ciel didn't do it on purpose, he knew that Ciel's mental was shaken so badly that sometimes he was just not acting as himself, he was not in good condition at all.

"It's…it's so pain…painful Sebastian, I can't breathe," the blue eyed boy said as he started to suffocate, his asthma was back.

The raven quickly carried Ciel back to his bedroom, and took out his inhaler. Once Ciel calmed down Sebastian started to clean Ciel's wounds and bandaged it. Ciel was already asleep when Sebastian left the room, he washed the knife and changed the carpet.

He then quickly went inside his bedroom and saw Julie sleeping; he was surprised that she was still sleeping, so he crept to the bathroom and tends his wound, took his shower and went to bed. He would have to talk with Marie when she visits.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everything went quietly until Marie came over at night and the whole drama started all over again.<p>

"Marie, are you having issues with Ciel?" the raven asked.

"Isn't it obvious already."

"Then tell m the reason why."

"No particular reason, I just hate him."

"Talk properly with me now, tell me the reason."

"Okay, Ciel Phantomhive is a whore, can't you see that he still loves you although he knows that we're going to get married!"

"But you can't blame him-"

"Shut up, I am not going to argue with you, I don't want him in your life anymore, he made me feel insecure about our relationship, because of him I'm not the only one you loved anymore!"

Sebastian felt that he was about to burst in anger when Ciel and Julie cam out from Ciel's bedroom.

"You.," Marie pointed out to Ciel as she stood up from her chair, "Better get the fuck out from here!"

"Marie!" Sebastian snapped as he stood up too.

"You ruined my perfect life, you slut!" Marie yelled as she walked towards Ciel.

Ciel was carrying Julie as he tightened his grip, "What are you talking about."

"Don't pretend like you don't know, I told you, stop getting close to Sebastian, if you're planning to take him a way from me, then too bad, he's mine already. You don't have a chance, what a bitch, you think that he really loves you, he never loves you, I told you before, and you were just trying to attract Sebastian's attention by being this pathetic and taking care of Julie, tell you what, Julie will be min sooner or later, she belongs to my sister, you're not her mother so fuck you!" Marie yelled.

"You're a bitch don't you know that!" Ciel yelled back as he put Julie down.

"You're a son of a bitch!" Marie snapped back.

"Let me tell you one thing clear bitch, I will not do something as dramatic as that, you never had your perfect life, you said that you love Sebastian but I doubt it, you think that you will really love him and Julie. Let me tell you, I do and you don't, you're being immature don't you know that, do you think that marriage will solve everything, not at all, you get married if you're willing to accept, and I don't think so bitch!" Ciel yelled back.

Julie was scared for Ciel's and Marie's ferocity, so she ran towards her father and hugged his legs. Sebastian carried her as she buried her face on his shoulder, "Both of you, stop this nonsense!"

"This is not nonsense, I must make everything clear!" Marie said, "Let me tell you, I do accept Sebastian!"

"No you don't if you do then you would never treat Julie like this, deep down inside your heart you know that this relationship isn't based on both you and Sebastian's mutual feelings," Ciel replied.

Marie didn't know how to answer Ciel, but she was so hard-headed that she didn't want to admit it.

"Sebastian, get your ass here and tell us who's right and who's wrong!" Marie yelled out.

"We don't have time for this, we have a dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Smith, we're late already," Sebastian said.

"Don't even bother," Ciel replied, his tone was harsh as he took Julie into his arms and went inside his room, slamming the door hard and locked it.

"Marie, you and I will have a serious talk after this," Sebastian said as his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Ciel was crying back inside his room, he hated Marie so much, and just to remember that their marriage was coming up really soon, it just totally broke Ciel's heart.<p>

"Mommy, stop crying," Julie said quietly as she hugged Ciel's waist.

"Julie, when your daddy will get married, I will not be your mommy anymore," Ciel replied sadly.

Ciel then quickly packed his clothes, wrote a small note and was tidying up his room.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" the little girl asked.

"I'm going to move out sweetheart, so that this room will be yours," Ciel replied softly a he stroke the little raven's hair.

"Stay here mommy," Julie pleaded as she started to cry, she knew that Ciel was leaving.

"I can't, if I keep on staying here, there will be too much problems and I can't take it anymore," Ciel replied, his heart was aching to see Julie cried.

"You don't love me anymore mommy?" Julie asked while sobbing.

"Of course I do love you Julie, so much, you're like my daughter already," Ciel replied.

"Then stay here, please mommy, don't leave me," Julie begged Ciel as she hugged his legs tightly.

"Julie, please, for mommy, be a good girl alright," Ciels aid as he tried to freed himself from the little ones.

"Mommy, please don't leave me, please please please!" Julie started to cry louder making Ciel stopped from leaving the apartment.

"Julie, don't cry, you still have daddy honey," Ciel said softly as he pulled the girl into his embrace.

"I want mommy too…." the little girl sobbed. It pained Ciel so much, his heart felt numb already, enough is enough, he couldn't stay forever like this, and he would try to forget about Sebastian and everything and moved on with his life.

The phone suddenly rang as Ciel went to pick it up, there was a moment of silence. A moment passed as Ciel out his phone down, the teen fell on his knees as he tried to digest all the information.

"Mommy," Julie said quietly as she walked over Ciel who just couldn't believe that Sebastian's car just got into a really bad accident.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me for the bitchiness of Marie *hides*<strong>

**Marie, let your soul burn in hell muahahaha!**

**Please review and feel free to send me PMs or anything. **

**Poor Ciel…..**

**Me: Stop cutting yourself and drinking alcohol Ciel!**

**Ciel: You're the writer you asshole.**

**Me: But…but….. :(**

**Ciel: *Reads reviews* WOW, Sebastian, you're in deep shit now**

**Sebs: Yeaaah, I know, my kitties aren't back and *looks at all the angry glares* I think I am in a deep shit, thanks to the writer.**

**Me: *laughs dryly and backs off***

**Sebs: Give me back my kitties.**

**Me; *Shake my head* No no no, I swear it's not with me.**

**Ciel: You made my life so tragic.**

**Me: Ehehehhe…..**

**Me: *runs for her life* Somebody help me!**

**Ahem! *clears throat* sorry for the randomness ^^**

**Thank you!**

**ladyblanc**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE, do you guys love me? 0_0**

**We are twins people! Most of you have the same mind with me, although I must say mines will be more sadistic…**

**Thank you for the support and btw today is Ciel's birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL! I love you so much Ciel! And there are still many people outside that loves you too :D**

**Reply to Narusha's review: **

**No no no, don't give them back to me, I'm out of money, Sebastian and Ciel just sued me to the police so I must pay them some amount of fine TT-TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,*cries***

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, what happened?" Julie asked Ciel.<p>

"Julie, stay here, I'll pack some clothes for the two of us, we're staying in the hospital," Ciel said.

"Hospital?" the little raven asked.

"Yes honey, your daddy is not feeling okay," Ciel answered, although Sebastian was more than not feeling okay.

* * *

><p>The two took the taxi and reached the hospital in 15 minutes, Ciel was really worried, the police who called him said hat his car was in a really bad condition and the hit was really hard.<p>

Running towards the hall, it was late at night but the hospital was really busy and crowded, crying babies, pregnant women, handicapped, injured people, doctors, nurses but it didn't interest Ciel, he just wanted to know about Sebastian's condition.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you tell me where's Sebastian Michaelis?" Ciel asked the nurse who was on the administration desk.

"Sebastian Michaelis, hold on a sec….. He's currently on the operating room on the fifth floor, he got into an accident with another lady," the nurse replied.

_Oh yeah, that bitch, like I care, _Ciel narrowed his eyes before asking the nurse again, "What about the lady?"

"Ah, she's not in the operating room however most of her injuries are on her face, too bad, her beautiful face is destroyed badly and it's permanent already," the nurse said.

"Permanent, what about plastic surgery?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure, but based on what I've heard, they said that plastic surgery won't do well too," the nurse replied whispering softly.

"I see, thank you very much," Ciel said as he carried Julie and their bag and sped off to the fifth floor.

* * *

><p>The fifth floor was quiet, extremely quiet indeed, Julie was sleeping, resting her head on Ciel's lap, it was almost midnight already, he was really worried, what if Sebastian would die, what if Sebastian would never open his eyes anymore.<p>

And so the blue eyed teen waited and waited, until suddenly he heard the door opened and Sebastian was wheeled out, he looked like shit, a complete shit actually. One of the doctor then came over to Ciel and confronted him.

"Are you his relatives?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Ciel answered.

"Alright, I'll just go to the point, he got into a really really bad accident, his injuries are really bad however it didn't affect his vital organs, however his legs are my primary concern."

"What happened, tell me."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Michaelis might not be able to walk properly anymore, besides that I'm not sure whether he will manage to pull out tonight, he lost a lot of blood"

With that Ciel's heart sank, "You must be kidding doctor, there must be something that I can do, please take my blood, take anything you need, I beg you, please save him!" Ciel exclaimed as he was controlling himself so that he would not cry in front of the doctor.

"I don't know kid, it al depends on him right now, if he will make it through, maybe therapy will help him, but it needs a lot of time, effort and patience, which means he needs to rest for at least 3 full months."

"Yes, don't worry, I'll take care of him, just please, save him," Ciel said.

"Don't worry son, it's all up to him, but I'm sure he'll be fine because he have someone who cares deeply for him," the doctor said as he leads Ciel to the laboratory so that he could extract Ciel's blood for Sebastian.

"Wow, Sebastian is lucky, your blood type matches with him," the doctor said.

Ciel didn't say anything as he just nodded as he looked at Julie who was still sleeping and was carried by one of the nurse.

* * *

><p>After the doctor took Ciel's blood, the teen carried the still sleeping child and went to Sebastian's room. Opening the door quietly, it was a nice room; in fact it was a private room, so the room would be only occupied by Sebastian, an extra bed for relatives, a bathroom, a television and a mini fridge.<p>

Putting Julie on the extra bed, Ciel dragged a chair and sat beside Sebastian's bed. There was monitor beside the raven indicating his heartbeats, many stitches, bandages, and there was a breathing device/support was present, helping the raven to breathe normally. Ciel was so scared, the sound of the heart monitor was scaring the shit out of him, what if those lines would just be a straight line.

"Sebastian, please wake up," Ciel whispered as tears were flowing down, the teen then hold the raven's hand gently, "Wake up Sebastian, Julie is waiting for you to wake up, and I am waiting for you too."

Sobbing quietly, Ciel went to the bathroom and cried his eyes out, he knew that he was being so weak, but he couldn't stand looking at Sebastian like that, it pained his heart so much.

Two days after that the doctor decided to pull the breathing device and the heart monitor because the raven was able to breathe normally already and his condition wasn't as bad as the first day. He managed to pull out on the first night however he still hasn't open his eyes.

"Mommy, will daddy be okay?" the little girl asked.

"He'll be okay honey, he loves you so much," Ciel said as he stroked the medium length black hair. Ciel was still hoping, he knew that Sebastian would open his eyes; he would never leave Julie alone.

* * *

><p>Night came; Julie was sleeping on the extra bed as Ciel took his shower. The teen walked out from the bathroom, walked over to the raven and looked at the handsome face.<p>

Caressing the face gently, Ciel felt the sadness back again, he blamed himself for the accident, if he would just shut his mouth and didn't talk back to Marie, this wouldn't happen. He was sure that Sebastian must be driving fast since they were late and he was sure that the two were arguing in the car, but who knows for sure, he needed an explanation.

"Sebastian, wake up, I beg you, please, don't care, even if you will hate me for the rest of your life, I don't care, just open your eyes," Ciel said while tears were threatening to fall, "I love you so much Sebastian, won't let you go."

Everything that happened between them, everything wouldn't matter anymore, even though the raven would yell at him or just hate him, Ciel didn't care at all. Even if he would still marry Marie, that would be fine with Ciel, he wouldn't say a word anymore.

The ten then fell asleep, his head and arms were resting on the mattress, right beside Sebastian's arm.

The time passed by slowly, footsteps of doctors and nurses could be heard, it was really cold, and Julie couldn't sleep so she woke up and saw her "mommy" sleeping. Crawling off from the bed, she walked to the table beside Sebastian's head when he saw his father's eyes opened slowly.

"Daddy" the little girl exclaimed in surprise softly, she didn't want to wake Ciel who hadn't slept for at least 2 nights.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Marie's face is destroyed woo! *plays LMFAO's song*<strong>

**Please review and it will just make me feel happy. **

**Ciel: You're really a sadist, you made my Sebastian suffer.**

**Me: Aww, Ciel, this is just a part of my story, after all Sebs need to pay one hell of a price for what he did to you.**

**Sebs: *#^$*#(**

**Me: But I love you too Sebastian.**

**Sebs: Then return my kitties and Julie.**

**Me: Can't do, you two sued me to the police and I had to pay both of you a large amount of money, look at me, I am as good as a beggar! *sobs***

**Ciel: Serves you right -_-**

**Me: Fine, that's it, next chapter, the bitch is gonna be back! *threatens***

**Ciel: Oh hell no.**

**Me: Oh hell yes.**

**Sebs: I need a stuntman to replace me*swears off with profaned language***

**^^ So there we go the spoiler, the bitch gonna be back so expect for her ranting and her bitchiness. **

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you**

**ladyblanc a.k.a Kuro Santa (courtesy of RinPhantomhive) **

**Santa is making your wish come true ho ho ho~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 XD**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, I know, I sounded like a broken record, but really I'll have to thank every one of you who reviewed or just simply read my stories, it means a lot to me. THANK YOU!**

**Sebs: My kitties!**

**Ciel: That's only one**

**Sebs: *looks at me***

**Ciel: Ehehehe….. *hands up***

**Sebs: *gives kitty back to me* you better return all my kitties at once, for the time being take good care of my kitty.**

**Me: No I can't, I have no money left, because you two sued me!**

**Ciel: Who cares…**

**Me:Meaniee**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own Julie and the bitch. *Punches Marie***

* * *

><p>Sebastian's eyes opened slowly, his head was pounding, his whole body hurts like hell, his legs felt numb, his arms were stiff, and he felt like a complete shit.<p>

Julie's face then popped up in front of the raven's view, "Julie," the raven managed to whisper. He then tried to sit up, it was really painful but Sebastian managed to sit up as he looked at Julie who was hugging his waist.

Pulling the little girl into his lap, he felt that he could bear the pain, it just felt nice to have his daughter in his arms, and the feeling was unexplainable.

"Julie, my girl, my precious little baby," Sebastian said as he hugged his daughter and smiling softly towards her.

"Daddy, are you okay now?"

"Yes, I am," Sebastian replied as he tuned his head to the left he saw a sleeping Ciel, his eyes widened for a moment, he didn't even expect Ciel to be here with him.

"We've been here for almost 3 days daddy," the little raven said.

"Really."

"Yes, and mommy is really worried, he cried a lot and that," the little girl pointed out to the blood package, "is mommy's blood."

Something stirred inside Sebastian's heart, he didn't expect Ciel to do something like that, heck, he didn't even know Marie's condition, and the accident was really horrifying.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Marie, you should stop treating Ciel like that," the raven said as he drove in a high speed._

"_Like fuck I care, he ruined everything," Marie replied as she started to apply some make-up to her face._

"_He's hurt already, so I don't think you must offend him."_

"_Who's fault is it that he got hurt, it's you my dear Sebastian."_

"_Please, I don't want to talk about that anymore."_

"_It's not like I'm talking about the past but it seems like you don't love me anymore!"_

"_Marie, please, don' make things hard for me."_

"_I am not, but you are, the way you look at Ciel, the way you talk to me about him, I don't like it, it seems like you're in love with him no me!"_

"_You know that it's not true!"_

"_I just need a reassurance; you can just lie to me can't you!"_

"_Marie, let's stop this conversation already."_

"_No, tell me do you love him, do you love me!"_

"_Marie, please."_

"_Answer me!" the red haired lady yelled as she started to cry._

"_Please don't cry Marie, I do love you."_

"_Love me as what, as a lover or a friend!"_

"_We'll talk about it later, now put on your seatbelt; we're on the highway already."_

"_I want a fucking answer now!"_

"_Put on your fucking seatbelt."_

"_This is no over Sebas-"_

_And with that everything just blacked out._

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>Sebastian could still remember the smell of the smoke, the voice of yelling people, the blood that came out from Marie's body, his blood, the pain, Julie and…..Ciel.<p>

Looking towards Ciel, he started to reach out for Ciel, his hand shook as it was really painful to move; slowly he touched Ciel's hair and stroked it so gentle that Ciel couldn't feel that someone was touching him.

Julie suddenly sneezed which woke Ciel up, when the blue eyed teen shot his head up he just practically hit his head to Sebastian's face. While Julie just giggled.

"Ouch, fuck!" the teen hissed in pain, he then remembered that he just hit someone's face and if he hit Sebastian's face then it would be a disaster. Ciel then quickly raised his to see Sebastian and to his surprise Sebastian was covering his face with both of his face hissing in pain too.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, he was filled with joy as he threw himself around Sebastian, clutching onto the raven's clothe.

"Ciel...that was really painful," Sebastian hissed in pain.

"Ah, sorry I'll call the doctor now," Ciel said as he ran out to call the doctor.

Julie was giggling, she was so happy that her mommy just hugged Sebastian.

"Julie, you're really naughty," Sebastian said.

The little girl kept on giggling, Sebastian just smiled softly as he kissed his daughter's cheek softly.

* * *

><p>The doctor came in and asked Ciel and Julie to leave. The two left leaving the doctor, nurse and the patient.<p>

"So how are you feeling Michaelis?" the doctor asked.

"I feel horrible, it's so painful," the raven replied.

"Well you see, I told the truth to that blue eyed boy already, please be strong but I can't guarantee that you'll be able to walk properly again, even if you could it would cost a lot of money, time, effort and patience, you need to attend therapy sessions and let me tell you for the first few months, your body will hurt like hell, you have a lot of open wounds and some burnt skin so at least you need a 3 full month rest," the doctor finished.

Sebastian just gave the doctor a nod, he knew about his condition, his body hurt like hell, his whole body ache and his legs were numb. He knew it already.

"What about Marie?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, her injuries aren't as bad as yours but her face, it's going to be hard for her especially she's still young," the doctor sad.

"What happened to her face?" the raven asked.

"Her face was really destroyed and..."

"And what?"

"We just received a report that she's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, she just couldn't accept the fact about her face so she ran away from the hospital and got hit by a truck," the doctor explained, "We're really sorry about it."

The doctor and nurse left the room, Marie's dead, Sebastian didn't know how to react, he always looked Marie as his friend only however to know that someone you know died it was just shocking.

* * *

><p>An hour after that the other two returned from the cafeteria, and saw a Sebastian who was lost in his own thoughts.<p>

"Sebastian are you okay?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, Ciel, yes I am okay," the oldest among the three answered.

"I forgot to tell you, but just asking whether you want yo see Marie or not," Ciel asked.

"Forget about her Ciel, she's dead already," Sebastian answered.

"What?" Ciel replied in surprise.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, he didn't know that Ciel's heart was that pure and clean, he knew that Ciel disliked Marie and he knew that he was about to marry Marie but he still asked him whether he wanted to see Marie or not. Only people with pure hearts would say something like that.

"Don't worry, now there will be nobody who will argue with you anymore," Sebastian said.

"But, she's your-" Ciel's speech was cut when he felt the raven's lips against him, it was just a brief kiss but it was made Ciel's heart raced against his chest.

"We will not talk about her again, let's just forget everything that ever happened," the raven sid as he broke the kiss.

Ciel could see the sincerity in Sebastian's eyes, but to just forget everything Sebastian had done to him, it won't be that easy, but Ciel decided that for the time being he wouldn't talk against the raven.

* * *

><p>2 weeks after the accident, Sebastian was totally resting while Ciel would go to his college and work and returned to the apartment during night time. Sebastian was enjoying his time with Julie, his little girl was a sweetheart, she would always asked Sebastian whether his legs were feeling better or not.<p>

Sebastian could attend Marie's funeral because of his injuries, so Ciel replaced him with Julie. the funeral was crowded by relatives and friends who shed tears for her, her family dismissed the marriage, and they agreed that Julie would stay with Sebastian and Ciel.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" the little girl jumped from Sebastian's lap and ran towards Ciel who just returned from his college and work.<p>

"Hey Julie," Ciel said as he carried the little raven into his arms.

The teen quickly put down all his bags and things as he started to heat up dinner. Since Sebastian returned home from the hospital, Ciel was really busy, he need to take care of Sebastian too.

It was frustrating for Sebastian to see how weak he was at that moment. He felt that he owed Ciel so much, after ll he did to Ciel, the teen still remained by his side.

The raven didn't know how he would apologize to Ciel, something in Ciel made his heart raced a tad faster, whenever the teen would look straight into his eyes he could feel his stomach feeling funny.

What could this feeling be?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 is done! <strong>

**HAHA Marie's dead! A stupid death, she got hit by a truck although at first I wanted to make her commit ****a suicide or she got electrocuted. But I think that it's kind of weird because after all she was staying at the hospital.**

**aaww Sebby, you're falling for Ciel, forget about that bitch and love Ciel!**

**Please review!**

**And btw at the moment I am having this headache, and my brain is being retarded so yeaaah.. I don' know whether I can update the next chapter soon or not**

**Oh well, I guess I'll shut my mouth now, review please!**

**XD**

**ladyblanc/Kuro Santa  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 XD My headache is gone already, yeaah, thanks for the sleeps I had :3**

**Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews, hell yeaah, let's give love to the truck driver, he/she is the best!**

**RinPhantomhive: I think that we are twins, how could you read my mind so easily XD**

**Anyways, I am currently working on my next story :D So probably after this story is over I'll publish the third one.**

**okay. I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: Only Julie and the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>A month passed by, it was a tough month for both Ciel and Sebastian, Ciel was really busy and Sebastian was busy with his recovery, his therapy went on well but it was really frustrating and took a lot of time. However Ciel remained loyal and didn't leave the raven's side, and by each day Sebastian's feeling for Ciel grew without him realizing the fact. the more they spent their time together the close the two were.<p>

"Sebastian, how's your therapy today?"the blue eyed boy asked.

'Like usual, my legs still not feeling normal," the raven sighed.

"Don't worry, it will be fine in 2 more months," Ciel replied.

"Ciel," the raven called out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Why do you thank me?"

"Because...you...you know what I mean!" the older one said as he turned his face around, hiding his slightly blushing face.

Smiling softly the teen walked towards Sebastian, he sat beside Sebastian and poked the raven.

"You're so cute when you blush don't you know that," Ciel giggled softly.

"Whatever," Sebastian said, Ciel was about to tease the older male once again but Julie came out from the bedroom and ran towards Sebastian.

"Daddy, you're home already," she said as she climbed up to the raven's lap.

"Yes, are you being a good girl?" Sebastian asked his daughter.

"Yes!" the little girl said as she kissed her father.

* * *

><p>It was a cold night, in fact it was early December as Sebastian was tucking Julie to bed he saw Ciel forgot to bring his phone. At first he ignored it but then the phone rang and he saw that the one who was calling was his ex-to be mother in law.<p>

"What the fuck," Sebastian growled as he answered the phone.

"Ciel, I called you like four times already, I told you that I'm not over with this issue, my daughter is dead because of you!"and a beep was heard.

Sebastian closed the phone, although he hated to do this but he had no choice. He opened Ciel's inbox and saw a lot of cursing, threats and stuffs like that from his ex-mother in law. Sebastian felt really guilty, he knew that everything was his fault, it was not Ciel's fault. He knew that he just had to make everything clear right now.

* * *

><p>Ciel opened the apartment's door slowly,he just returned home from his tutoring job, when he entered the living room he saw Sebastian sitting down with his legs crossed and he was looking at Ciel.<p>

"You're not sleeping?" Ciel asked.

"I have something to tell you Ciel," the raven said.

"Okay," the teen said as he took his seat beside Sebastian.

"Ciel, I know that maybe it's a little bit too late to say this but I am really sorry for what I did to you,I really didn't mean to hurt you so much," the raven said as he took Ciel's hands into his.

"About my job, I've quit my job since last month, and I got all my payments already, and about your parents-" the raven was cut out short.

"No Sebastian, we are not talking about my parents or anything about the past, please, let's get on with life and just think that this never happens," Ciel said softly as his eyes got glassy.

"No, I want to tell you the truth, I am really sorry, I hope that you will forgive me, listen about your parents, I don't really mean to do it," the raven said.

"What do you mean?"

"I never knew that they were going to kill your parents, when I knew it, it was too late already, I wanted to but it really was too late already, I really regret my actions towards you Ciel,."

"What about Marie?"

"I know it's not good to talk about the dead, but I did everything for her because I owed her family a lot, and I really don't mean to yell at you during that night, that I never loved you," Sebastian explained as his face turned into a red shade as he shifted his gaze, avoiding eye contact with the younger male.

Ciel was blushing like mad, he never saw Sebastian acted like this before, he knew that Sebastian was telling the truth, but everything that happened to him, it was just so painful that even the holiest person in the world wouldn't even forget about it so easily as if nothing happened.

"Just give me time to think, but I forgive you," Ciel said softly.

The raven turned his head around once again and then looked at the teen's eyes, "And one more thing, why are you hiding the truth from me?"

"Wha-what truth?" Ciel stammered because he was scared that Sebastian had known the truth already.

"About Marie's mother, why don't you tell me, you know that it's not your fault," the raven exclaimed as Ciel could feel that Sebastian was not happy at all.

"Because if-if I tell you then you'll be mo-more burdened," the blue eyed boy said as he lowered down his head.

"It's not a burden for me," the raven said.

The red-brown eyed man lifted Ciel's chin up with his hand and gently kissed him on the lips, Ciel was surprised but nevertheless he accepted the kiss as he closed his eyes slowly.

* * *

><p>A week after that Sebastian's relationship with Ciel grew deeper, it had been a week since their real first kiss and a week since he told Marie's mother that he had another person in his heart.<p>

It was cold at night as Sebastian was waiting for Ciel to come home from his work, Julie was sleeping in Ciel's room, and by the way, the two were sleeping on the same room, on the same bed. So Julie was occupying the teen's room.

The door creaked open as Ciel went inside the apartment, he looked really tired and pale.

"Ciel, you're home," the raven said as he walked towards the teen and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"Yes, is Julie asleep?"

"Yeah, you look so pale, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am-" with that the student just passed out.

"Ciel!"

Sebastian was shocked, he didn't know what to do, Ciel's body was so hot and his face was sweaty, the raven quickly scooped Cielp but fell down again remembering that his legs were still weak.

"Damn!"the raven cursed under his breath.

At times like this, why should he feel so useless.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**I'm sorry for the wait, and for this chapter, it sucks for me :(**

**Please review, tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**and btw this story is coming to its end already, maybe 2-3 more chapters :P, but a new story is coming up :D**

**Thank you**

**ladyblanc :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Oh God, I can't believe that we're in chapter 14 already, how time flies!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews, I really appreciate it :D**

**Me: *sobs* poor Sebastian, here let me help you.**

**Sebs: Really, you'll carry Ciel all by yourself.**

**Me: Not that, *wipes Sebastian's sweat off* you're sweating so much because you're trying to carry Ciel *pats Seb's back***

**Sebs: So you're not going to help me?**

**Me: Of course not, after all you must be responsible.**

**Sebs: TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: Only Julie belongs to me XD**

* * *

><p>Sebastian was frustrated, he didn't know what to do, his legs hurt like hell, and he tried to drag Ciel until their room, but didn't know how to bring him to bed. He knew that Ciel had forced himself too much, it looked like the teen's asthma was getting worse and worse by the minute.<p>

The raven scooped Ciel and put him down on the bed, he was trying to hold the pain and refraining himself from hissing or to make any unnecessary noises.

After Ciel was lying on the bed, Sebastian instantly fell to the floor, his legs were not cooperating with him. It took him at least 15 minutes to be able to stand on his feet again, the raven then quickly took some hot water, towel and Ciel's medicine.

"Sebastian," a soft voice called out, Sebastian who was busy finding Ciel's medicine turned his head around.

The blue eyed boy sat up as he felt his head was spinning around and his head was pounding, he could feel his asthma was back.

Sebastian sat beside the bed as he offered the inhaler to Ciel, the teen accepted it, after a minute Sebastian broke the silence.

"Ciel, don't push yourself too hard, look at you!" the raven said.

"No, I'm fine, I just need some sleep, and how did I end up on the bed? Don't tell me you carried me all the way here, cause your legs aren't fully healed!" the teen said with his arms crossed.

"It's not a big deal, now sleep," the raven said.

When the lights were switched off, Sebastian went to bed with Ciel as he brought the teen closer to him, Ciel who was almost asleep just let Sebastian did it.

"Ciel, is Marie's mother still calling you?" the raven asked.

"No," Ciel replied as his eyes were kept shut.

"That's great, I hope she understands that I owed her nothing anymore, and I also told her that I lo-" Sebastian's sentence and confession was cut off by a loud knockings on the apartment's door.

* * *

><p>"Shit," Sebastian cursed as he went to see who was bugging him late at night, when he went out of the bedroom he saw Julie standing in front of the door.<p>

"Julie, why are you standing here?" the raven asked.

"Daddy, it's…" the little girl stuttered.

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"It's grandmother," the little girl said.

Sebastian's heart sank, why would Marie's mother come to his apartment late at night, he just wished that it wasn't something bad.

The raven opened the door, and he was greeted by Marie's mother and a man with expensive suit.

"I'm sorry to bug you this late Michaelis, but this is important, this is a lawyer, he'll help us solve our problem," the woman said as she closed the door.

"But I told you already, it's over, I have someone else in my heart," the raven said.

"Remember Michaelis, what you did to my daughter and so I'll take Julie with me."

"No, you can't, I am capable of raising her."

"I don't care, my lawyer agreed that Julie must stay with me, and by the way where is Ciel?"

"I am here," everyone turned their head to see a sick Ciel who was standing in front of his and Sebastian's bedroom.

"I see, now listen both of you, Julie is going to stay with our family, I told you Michaelis that I will not bug Ciel anymore, but I didn't say that my business with you is over," the woman said.

"Julie will stay with me," Sebastian said as he pulled Julie's arm so that she stayed close to him, he didn't want anyone to snatch Julie away from him, she was Sebastian's bundle of joy, without Julie, a part of Sebastian would be gone too.

"I have a lawyer here Sebastian," the woman said once again as she pointed to Julie, "She's coming with me right now."

"No!" Ciel suddenly said, "Julie's father is Sebastian."

"Shut your mouth, Julie needs a real family!" the woman yelled.

"She already has a family, we are her family!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"No, she needs a family, who loved her, she needs parents who will love her!"

"So you're going to let her being adopted, hell no, Julie has a family, I love her and I'm sure Ciel loves her too, I know this is selfish, but we are a family already, let me tell you straight, everything among us is over, Ciel and Julie is my top priority, I love Ciel, so please," Sebastian said as he turned his head so that he's looking at Ciel.

* * *

><p>The teen was surprised, did Sebastian just said that he loved him, Ciel was happy but then his happiness was short-lived.<p>

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I am here not to watch any drama, so I'll get to the point directly, since both sides are insisting so much, I'll ask Ciel Phantomhive, since this is a special case for me, both sides are being demanding so I'll ask Phantomhive, tell me, what do you think is the best, since I feel that this case can't be solved through laws or theories, it's more to feelings and emotions," the lawyer said, explaining all the details to the three people.

"Ciel, listen are you going to be fooled by Sebastian again, do you remember what he did to you, even though he quit his job doesn't mean that he can't deceive you!" Marie's mother yelled, desperation was written clear on her face.

"Don't listen to her Ciel, you know that I'm telling the truth this time, I really love you, I'm just being blind all these time, please, trust me this time," Sebastian said, desperation too was written on his face but his voice and his eyes showed sincerity.

* * *

><p>Ciel started to doubt everything, it made sense to Ciel if Sebastian would betray him once again, however he was sure that this time Sebastian would not let him down. He knew that maybe he was just too forgiving and people would think that he was just a fool. Call it what they want, screw them, Ciel didn't care, and if he would not trust Sebastian it would just be too painful for Ciel. Because no matter what Sebastian did, no matter how bad it would be, Ciel just couldn't live without Sebastian.<p>

The teen knew that Sebastian once messed around with his feelings; it was true that Ciel was really upset and was disappointed, but then if Sebastian would just mess around with him again, why would Sebastian still let Ciel stay with him moreover sleep with him. Why would Sebastian let Julie call Ciel as her mother, why would Sebastian apologize. There was a lot of questions in Ciel's mind, but one thing for sure, his life would never be complete without Sebastian and Julie.

"I….I feel that Julie must stay here with us," Ciel said.

"Very well then, case closed, everything is set, thank you very much, now Mrs. Lucy, let's return, it's not polite to bug people at this time late at night," the lawyer said.

"No way, why are you helping them instead of me!"

"Mrs. Lucy, I told you right, this issue can't be solved through laws, this case is not something written but it's more to the heart, I can't do anything, and I feel that Michaelis didn't do anything wrong, your daughter is dead so Michaelis has the right to find a new partner if he wished to," the lawyer said as he looked at Julie, "Now little girl, tell me do you want to live with your father or not?"

"I want to stay with daddy," the little raven replied as she holds Sebastian's hand.

"Very well then, I'm sorry for disturbing al of you this late," the lawyer said "Mrs, Lucy, let's return home, they did nothing wrong, and you told me that Phantomhive ruined your daughter's relationship with Michaelis, it's not my business, if you will still insist on working on this case then I'll just have to report you to the police for disturbing people's privacy and for abusing a lawyer's service."

"What?"

"Yes, that's right, you heard me right, I'll not receive any payment because I did nothing related to law," the lawyer said as he dragged Marie's mother out from the apartment.

* * *

><p>It was an awkward silence after the two left, it was until Julie broke the silence.<p>

"So we're now a family right daddy?" the little raven asked.

"Yes, we are," the raven replied with a smile.

Ciel was relieved, at least everything was over already, he was about to return to bed since his head was starting to hurt again.

"Ciel, thank you very much," the oldest among the three said as he kissed Ciel softly on the lips.

Julie who witnessed the sight just giggled in happiness, when the two broke the kiss Ciel's face was red as he quickly returned to bed.

"What are you giggling at Julie," the raven said as he pats Julie's head softly.

Sebastian then put Julie back to bed once again and returned to bed, he was very happy and he felt so blessed just to have Ciel and Julie by his side. The clock hit 2 in the morning as the three residents slept in peace and happiness for once after a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is not over people!<strong>

**Please review!**

**ATTENTION: Please visit my profile page because I am conducting a pol for my next story, please do vote because it will really help me. And for those who don't have any account, please check out the choices and leave a review/comment and tell me which one you guys want. **

**Thank you very much ho ho ho~**

**ladyblanc**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 people! Thank you for the reviews or the PMs :D**

**This chapter's gonna be the last chapter, and I am still waiting for the final poll result, thakns for those who voted.**

**Chapter 14 was not my favorite, at first I wanted to write a lemon but it failed miserably, I tried to think and made like 3 drafts of it in my computer and when I read it, it failed TT^TT**

**So I am so, so, so sorry that this story will not contain any of these kinds, I'll practice and read more :D**

**So here we go the final chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Julie belongs to me :D**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since they officially became a real family, Ciel was really happy, however still Lucy's words haunted him for nights. What if he made the wrong choice again and this time it would be because of his stupidity and his so called love for Sebastian. Ciel was being a paranoid, but he just couldn't help it, he didn't want those days to return again,those days when the one he loves betrayed him, hurt him, made his heart burned like the fire in the depths of hell.<p>

"Sebastian, I don't know what to do again if you will do the same mistake," Ciel murmured as he fell asleep on top of the table with his head buried in his arms, he as really tired, exams were coming up and it was still a week before holiday.

Sebastian who just went home from his therapy sat on the chair while holding a glass of water, he looked at Ciel and then he saw tears rolling don side ways from the ten's closed eyes. Why would Ciel cry in his sleep? Could it be a nightmare?

The raven out down the glass and sat dragged his chair closer as he tried to wake Ciel up gently not wanting to scare the teen.

The teen slowly woke up from his slumber as he opened his blue eyes, the eyes that Sebastian had come to love so much.

"Ciel...you're crying, is something wrong?" the raven asked.

The latter didn't reply instead he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and hugged him while sobbing softly, "You will never leave me again right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian was shocked, at first he didn't understand what Ciel said but then it hit him. Yes, h had hurt Ciel a lot of times, his actions, his words, his lies, everything. Sebastian felt really bad, it was like the thing he would regret for the rest of his life, how he wished he could rewind those times.

"No, I will never leave you anymore," the raven replied, "Tears doesn't suit you."

"Sebastian, please promise me," the teen said.

"I promise, I will never do those kinds of things again, I know that I am at fault and I am ready to take the consequence for the rest of my life," the raven said softly as he pulled the younger one into his lap.

For Sebastian his greatest consequence is not Ciel leaving him, got locked up or any yelling or cursing from Ciel of Marie's mother, but the feeling of guilt, no matter how much he apologized to Ciel, or no matter how many times Ciel would brush it off that kind of feeling would always lingers beneath his heart, all because of his stupidity. But Sebastian was willing to carry the burden for the rest of his life, and just to start everything from the start, he would now focus his attention onto his family, to make both Ciel and Julie happy and to show them how much he loved them.

But what had been done couldn't be reversed anymore.

* * *

><p>It was the 14th of December, Ciel's sixteenth birthday, it was a simple one, just some dinner, kisses here and there since they couldn't get outside the house, all because of the stupid storm and Ciel would refuse to go out too since it would be too much for Sebastian's injured legs and Julie.<p>

"Goodnight mommy," the little raven said as she kissed softly.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Ciel said as he switched the lights off and went to his bedroom.

There the raven was sitting on the bed while holding a book, Ciel climbed up to the bed and sat beside the raven while resting his head onto the shoulder.

"I love you," the teen suddenly said out of the blue.

"Love you too," the raven replied as he kissed Ciel's forehead.

Sebastian put down his book as Ciel straddled him and kissed him passionately, things were getting heated raven rolled over so that he was hovering the younger one as he kissed Ciel's neck softly.

"You're in the mood aren't you Ciel?" the raven asked.

"I didn't say that, and no, we're not doing it tonight," Ciel said as his face blushed into crimson.

"But you're the one who started everything," Sebastian teased.

"Whatever," Ciel said as he turned his head and Sebastian laid beside him.

"Let's just sleep," the red-brown eyed man said.

* * *

><p>The storm was getting even worse as Ciel shot up, he was having nightmares, those days again and the death of his parents. The teen didn't want to wake the sleeping man who had his back facing him, instead he tried to calm himself, he would not say a word about the incident anymore. I was like a commitment, Ciel knew that Sebastian was feeling really guilty, he must understand Sebastian, he nearly killed Sebastian once so he felt that it was fair. It was an endless pain for Ciel, he knew that deep down in his heart he was still pained, but what was the use of looking back at the past.<p>

Ciel was about to leave the bed when the door suddenly the door creaked open revealing the little girl who was in tears. Ciel blinked once before he understood, he was positive that Julie got scared of the storm and went into her parent's bedroom fr comfort.

"Come," Ciel said softly as he opened his arms as the mini raven ran towards him her footsteps echoed softly throughout the room. Julie then just hugged Ciel so tight that Ciel couldn't breathe for a while, "You're scared are you?" Ciel asked as Julie nodded.

Julie reminded Ciel so much of him, when he was small he used to run to his parent's room when he was scared especially when there was a storm, he felt so safe and warm in his parent's embrace, he felt so protected, it was a moment one out of many that Ciel loved the most.

Bringing Julie up to the bed slowly, the little girl curled up beside Ciel, so attached, since the two didn't want to bug the sleeping raven.

"I can't sleep, let's talk mommy," Julie whispered.

"Sure, what do you ant to talk about?"

"Uumm...I don't know."

Ciel chuckled softly as he stroked the smooth black hair.

It was just a peaceful moment when suddenly Sebastian turned around and wrapped his arm around Julie.

"Why are you here?" the raven asked as he dab Julie's nose.

Julie giggled softly as she moved closer to Sebastian," I want to sleep here tonight," she said.

* * *

><p>It just took around 5 minutes before the two ravens went back to sleep, Ciel just smiled at the sight, it was heartwarming.<p>

Ciel at this point felt really happy and content with everything he had, he knew that in life nothing would be perfect, there would always be flaws. Some people just had a bitter life and some had a sweeter one, Ciel understood that everything that happened to him was a lesson in life, a problem he must face, every human in the world had their own problems to deal with.

Life is not always perfect for Ciel and Sebastian, they had rough times, but at the end it was worth of everything they did, the tears, the blood shed, everything. For Ciel it was perfect already, he would not ask for more, he was content with what he had and it would stay the same until the last moment of his life. Life is short but love is eternal.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>*Shed tears of joy* This is it people, it's the end of the story, thank yo very much for all the wonderful reviews, <strong>**support and everything.**

**The poll is still on, and I'm going to work on my next story soon, I love you guys so much, a big thanks to all of you!**

**And please don't flame me or hate me for not putting any lemon or this chapter just suck, I know I screwed up, it's more like to their family moments already but I just couldn't help it, they're just to cute when they're together. So please forgive me if it's kind of cheesy or whatsoever, and I blame everything to my sickness *clears throat*, I am not really feeling well these days, thanks to the extreme weather. **

**So once again, please review, vote, and thank you very much!*bows deeply***

**ladyblanc^^  
><strong>


End file.
